leagueoflegendsfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Именованные эффекты предметов
Named item effects function similarly to unique effects, except that the effect is unique across any and all items which provide the named effect. Similar effects that do not share a name will stack, such as Quicksilver and . Named effect Arctic Embrace Arctic Embrace is an active ability that fires an ice lance that explodes within 600 range in a 200 radius, dealing 55-140 (based on level) magic damage and slowing enemies by 80%, decaying over 2 seconds. 60 second cooldown. The following item grants Arctic Embrace: * Avarice Avarice grants 3 gold every 10 seconds. The following item grants Avarice: * The effect could have been named to emphasize the fact it would stack with Lucky Shadow and Transmute, as there was some confusion in Season Two about whether or not the gold per 10 passives stacked. Awe Awe grants bonus attack damage equal to 2% of your maximum mana. The following items grant Awe: * * Battle Cry Battle Cry is an active ability that grants 30% movement speed, 20 armor and magic resistance for 3 seconds. 25 second cooldown. The following items grant Battle Cry: * Cleave Cleave causes the champion's autoattacks to deal physical splash damage of up to 60% of their attack damage centered around their target, decaying to 20% towards the edge. The following items grant Cleave: * * Cold Steel Cold Steel grants the user an effect that on being hit by basic attacks, reduces attacker's attack speed by 10% for 1 second. The following items grant Cold Steel: * * Crescent Crescent is an active effect that causes the champion to deal physical damage up to 100% of their attack damage in an area around them, decaying to 60% towards the edge. This effect has a 10 second base cooldown. The following items grant Crescent: * * Deadly Phalanx Deadly Phalanx is an active ability that shields the wielder or an allied champion for 10% of the wielder's maximum health for up to 4 seconds. After 4 seconds, the shield explodes and deals 100% of the shielded champion's attack damage plus 30% of their ability power as magic damage to enemies around it. 60 second cooldown. The following item grants Deadly Phalanx: * Enhanced Movement Enhanced Movement grants the user bonus movement speed. The following items grant Enhanced Movement: * - 25 * - 45 * - 25 (105 when out of combat for 5 seconds) * - 60 * - 45 * - 45 * - 45 * - 45 Eyes of Pain Eyes of Pain grants 15 magic penetration. The following items grant Eyes of Pain: * * Favor Favor grants gold and heals each time a nearby enemy minion dies that you didn't kill. The following items grant Favor: * - 2 gold, 5 health. * - 3 gold, 10 health. * - 3 gold, 10 health. Ghost Ward/Ward Refresh Ward Refresh grants the user a number of charges, which are refreshed by upon returning to the fountain. Ghost Ward consumes a charge to place a at the target location. A player may only have 3 Stealth Wards on the map at one time. Both Sightstone items share the same counter for the number of charges and active wards. The following items grant Ghost Ward and Ward Refresh: * - 4 charges. * - 5 charges. Greed Greed grants your champion an additional 2 gold on every kill. The following item grants Greed: * Hunt Hunt is an active ability that spawns two invulnerable ghosts for 6 seconds to seek out the two nearest enemy champions. If they touch an enemy champion, the ghosts slow their movement speed by 40% and reveal him or her for seconds. This effect has a 120 second base cooldown. The following item grants Hunt: * Icy Icy slows an opponent's movement speed on each basic attack. The following items provide Icy: * - 100% chance to slow target by 40% for seconds (30% on ranged attacks) * area of effect slow is classified as Icy, and will not stack with the above. Insight :Insight may also refer to Insight (Season One Mastery), Summoner's Insight (Season Two Mastery) and Summoner's Insight (Season Three Mastery). Insight grants the user bonus ability power equal to 3% of their maximum mana. The following items grant Insight: * * Jungler Jungler helps junglers jungle by giving them 30 magic damage on hit to monsters over 2 seconds and gain 7 Health and 3 Mana per second while in combat with monsters. * Legion Legion is an aura that grants nearby allied minions and champions magic resistance and health regeneration per 5 at a 1100 range. The following items grant Legion: * - 20 magic resist and +75% base health regeneration * - 20 magic resist and +75% base health regeneration * - 20 magic resist and +75% base health regeneration Lifeline Lifeline grants you a magic damage shield for 5 seconds if you would take magic damage that would leave you at less than 30% health. Lifeline cannot trigger again for 90 seconds. Items that grant Lifeline: * - 250 shield strength * - 400 shield strength Mana Font Mana Font grants the user an effect which increases their mana regeneration by 1% for every 1% of missing mana. The following items grant Mana Font: * * * Mana Charge Mana Charge increases the user's maximum mana. This caps at 750 bonus mana. The following items grant Mana Charge: * - 4 bonus mana every spellcast or mana spent * - 8 bonus mana every spellcast or mana spent * - 4 bonus mana every attack, spellcast or mana spent. Mana Shield Mana Shield drains 20% of the users current mana to shield the user for 150 plus the drained amount. The following item grants Mana Shield: * Mementos of the Hunt collects trophies when killing champions and gains bonus effects based on how many trophies he has. Rengar gains one Trophy whenever he scores a kill or assist. *3 Trophies - Rengar gains flat movement speed while out of combat or while in brush. *6 Trophies - range is increased by 125. *12 Trophies - stealth duration is increased. *20 Trophies - 's bonus movement speed is doubled. Scoring a kill or assist on during the event, The Hunt is On!, causes Rengar's Bonetooth Necklace to upgrade into the , which permanently grants the effects of all 20 trophies. The following item grants Mementos of the Hunt: * * Point Runner Point Runner causes your champion to build up up to 30% movement speed bonus while near turrets or Zz'rot Gates. The following items grant Point Runner: * * *''(upcoming)'' Zz'rot Portal Promote Promote is an active ability that transforms a nearby minion to a more powerful unit. This Promoted minion credits the user for all the kills it obtains. This effect has a 120 second base cooldown. The following item grants Promote: * Prospector Prospector grants 200 health. The following items grant Prospector: * * Notably, this effect is exclusive to Dominion-only items. Quicksilver Quicksilver is an active ability which removes all crowd control, damage over time and other debuffs. This effect has a 90 second base cooldown. The following items grant Quicksilver: * * Notes: * Quicksilver will not remove persistent areas of effect. * If Quicksilver removes , the user will gain immunity to that instance of the skill. * Quicksilver detaches the effect of , prevents it from reattaching to the same champion, and removes the initial slow, but conveys no immunity to the damage, knockup/knockback, and AoE slow when the ability goes off at the end of the delay period. * Quicksilver's interaction with leashed effects is somewhat complex, and it would appear that each is coded individually: ** Will entirely remove: , , ** Will remove the crowd control: , , *** Secondary effects, such as damage over time, will continue until you "break the leash" (i.e. get out of range). Note that does not have a maximum leash range and the secondary effect can/will activate regardless of whether or not you are still under crowd control. ** Will not remove: , , *** This includes any damage it applies and secondary effects. provides a similar effect, allowing you to remove crowd control from the target ally. Note that Mikael's Crucible does not remove damage over time or other debuffs, and it cannot be activated while unable to activate abilities (such as a silence). Rage Rage causes basic attacks to grant 20 movement speed for 2 seconds on hit; and minion, monster and champion kills to grant 60 movement speed for 2 seconds. The effect is halved on ranged champions. * * * Reload Reload reduces the cooldown of active by 3 seconds every time you attack or use a single target ability. The following item grants Reload: * Slow Resist Slow Resist causes all slows on the champion to be reduced in effectiveness by 25%. The following item grants Slow Resist: * Spellblade :Spellblade may also refer to the item, , or the Spellsword mastery. Spellblade causes your next basic attack to deal bonus damage after using an ability. ( 1.5 second cooldown ) The following items grant Spellblade: * - Basic attack deals bonus Physical damage equal to your base attack damage. * - Basic attack deals bonus Physical damage equal to 200% of your base attack damage. * - Your basic attack deals bonus Magic damage equal to 75% of your base attack damage + 50% of your ability power. * - Basic attack deals bonus Physical damage equal to 125% of your base attack damage to surrounding enemies and creates a field for 3 seconds that slows enemies inside by 35%. Notes: * In the event you own multiple spellblade items, only one attack bonus applies, to which the order of priority is: Lich Bane, Trinity Force, Iceborn Gauntlet and Sheen. * For channeled abilities (and such as Garen's Judgment), the buff effect timer will start at the beginning of the cast, not after the ability successfully cast off or ended. Leaving the player with less time to proc the effect. * The area of effect slow is not considered part of the "Spellblade" effect, and is instead classified as Icy. If you own both Iceborn Gauntlet and a higher priority Spellblade item (i.e. Lich Bane and Trinity Force), you will trigger the higher priority's damage component while still triggering the area of effect slow. *Abilities that apply on-hit effects such as and can trigger the damage and slow effects when the ability hits. Трофеи Spoils of War: Basic melee attacks deal 200 bonus true damage to minions with less than 200 health. Whenever a minion is killed by Spoils of War, the wielder and the nearest allied champion are healed, and the ally gains gold equal to the kill. Recharges every 30-60 seconds, up to a maximum of 2-4 charges. Requires a nearby allied champion. The following items grant Spoils of War: * - 50 health, 2 charges, 60s recharge time. * - 50 health, 3 charges, 30s recharge time. * - 50 + 1% of your maximum health, 4 charges, 30s recharge time. Stasis Stasis is an active ability that makes your champion invulnerable and untargetable for seconds, but also renders you unable to perform any actions for the duration. The following items grant Stasis: * shares the same effect, but it is not specified in the description. Tenacity Tenacity grants the user 35% crowd control reduction. The following items grant Tenacity: * * * * Notes: * Crowd control reduction stacks multiplicatively. * Until patch V1.0.0.118, Tenacity was an unnamed effect unique to . In the aforementioned patch, the effect was promoted into a champion statistic and three additional items were added: , and . Tenacity from multiple sources did not stack, similar to Enhanced Movement. With the Season Three item overhaul and the introduction of named item effects, Tenacity was reverted to an item effect. In V3.01, all sources of crowd control reduction were changed to say "Tenacity" and Tenacity was reintroduced as a champion statistic. * Tenacity DOES NOT reduce the strength of slows, only the duration. * Until Season Three, Tenacity's in-game icon was the same as the icon used for and passive. Between the introduction of season 3 changes and V3.01, it shared the same icon as the mastery. As of V3.01, it no longer has an icon in the buff bar. Trap Detection Trap Detection reveals nearby enemy traps that are stealthed. The following items grant Trap Detection: * * * Tribute Tribute: Damaging an enemy champion or structure deals additional damage and grants the wielder gold. Tribute can be triggered up to three times every 30 seconds. The following items grant Tribute: * - 10 additional damage, 5 gold. Passive is disabled for 12 seconds after killing a minion. * - 15 additional damage, 10 gold. Passive is disabled for 12 seconds after killing a minion. * - 15 additional damage, 10 gold. Killing a minion does not disable the passive. Valor Valor is an aura that grants nearby allied minions and pets increased damage The following items grant Valor: * - nearby allied minions and pets deal 15% increased damage Valor's Reward Valor's Reward restores 150 Health and 200 Mana over 8 seconds after leveling up. The following items grant Valor's Reward: * * * Vanquish Vanquish grants basic attacks a 20% chance to deal 100 bonus magic damage. The following item grants Vanquish: * Notes: * Effect is doubled when used on non-champions. See also * Archive (Removed named effects) Category:Gameplay elements de:Benannte Gegenstandseffekte en:Named item effect es:Efecto de objeto con nombre zh:Named item effect